


The Alcove

by pagingdoctordevorak



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Plague, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagingdoctordevorak/pseuds/pagingdoctordevorak
Summary: The apprentice pulls Julian into a palace alcove to tend to his needs.





	The Alcove

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr:
> 
> “some saucy spicy Julian/apprentice antics at the palace? almost getting caught?”
> 
> I had a little trouble getting descriptive with the smut because there wasn't a specified gender, but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you're reading this on Google Chrome (desktop only), you can use the [InteractiveFics](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en) extension to replace all the (Y/n) tags with your own or your apprentice's name.

My footsteps echoed as I strode down a long corridor. It had been a busy morning; I visited the Baker to design Julian’s birthday cake, and when I came back to the palace, a disheveled Portia met me at the gate and had me help her look for Pepi. It turns out that she was chasing after Chandra in the maze and got stuck in a wall. I smiled at the memory of her little kitty butt poking out of the hedges. Portia was just relieved that she hadn’t gotten into any mud.

I rounded a corner and ran smack into a tall, sturdy figure.

“There you are.”

“Julian,” I hissed, pushing him toward an alcove and throwing the curtain closed after us. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I had to see you,” he purred and flipped us around so he was pressing me into the wall.

“You should be resting in bed. And you know Nadia doesn’t want you snooping around.”

“Haven’t you heard, my dear?” His cool fingers trailed down my jaw to my chin. “I’m cured.”

“I’m supposed to have tea with her soon to plan the rest of your party,” I muttered and tried my damnedest to push him off me, but of course he wouldn’t budge. And of course he wore that smug smirk because he knew he had the upper hand here. “Julian—”

“Not even a good morning kiss?” he whined and pouted. I rolled my eyes.

“It’s the afternoon, you loon.”

“Huh,” he mused, looking off into the distance in thought. “I can’t believe I slept so long without you near.”

A furious blush kissed my cheeks.

“You are insufferable.”

“You don’t mean that,” he chuckled and brought my hand to his lips. I watched in awe as he pressed gentle kisses from my wrist to my shoulder. I swallowed hard when he reached the spot behind my ear.

“J-Juli…”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I… tea…”

“I’m sure the Countess should understand if you got a little tied up helping me in my time of need.”

He was _not_ subtle.

“I just want your party to be fun,” I forced out, trying my hardest to compose myself.

“I don’t need a party. I have all I need here.” He kissed down my jaw to my chin, nearing dangerously close to my lips.

I shoved him away, and he was clearly caught off guard as he stumbled back toward the other wall of the alcove.

“ _Ilya,_ ” I scolded. That got his attention. His eyes flashed with excitement as I stepped toward him and pressed my hand to his mouth. “You listen, and you listen _well_.” His hot breath puffed onto my fingers through his nose. “I will give you five minutes to do what you need to do, and then I’m going to throw the most incredible party to celebrate your birthday.”

His cheeks and nose flamed under my touch.

“Do you understand?”

He nodded, and I released him, allowing him a moment to process what happened. I grinned when he pulled me back to him and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. He devoured me, licking and nipping and sucking at my mouth until his tongue found its way to mine. He tasted of coffee—black, I’m sure.

“May I take you here, my dear?” His breath was hot on my neck as he kissed down to my shoulder. “Or would you rather somewhere more private?”

“Here… As long as you don’t get caught. Or I’ll leave you alone to tend to yourself…”

Julian groaned with desire and pressed his body into mine. His blouse was half opened and revealed his chest to me, as usual, but he also wore loose trousers instead of his tight grey ones. Still, they couldn’t hide how hard he was beneath the linen.

I linked my arms around his neck and jumped up, curling my legs around his waist. Julian's long fingers dug into my thighs and hoisted me a bit higher so he could press me into the wall, but he let out a pained whimper and faltered.

“Oh my god, your back… I forgot, I’m sorry.”

“It’s no matter, my dear.”

Of _course_ he’d smile through the pain.

His hands made quick work of my own top, fingertips traversing my soft skin in random circles. I gasped as he ground his hips into mine, a fire igniting in my stomach.

“Juli… Please… I need you.”

“And you should have me,” he cooed with a smirk. “Unfortunately, I require your assistance in taking off my trousers… I haven’t a free hand.” He squeezed my ass.

I unlaced my fingers from behind his neck and reached down to his laces, tugging with indignance. He leaned forward to bite my collarbone, which obstructed my view of him.

“Ilya, I can’t see.”

“Work around it.”

I startled at such a sudden display of dominance—not that it was unwelcome, but he usually preferred a more submissive role.

His auburn waves smelled of wolfsbane, most likely from the personalized shampoo Nadia had made for him. I struggled with the ties to his pants, but I managed to get them loose enough to tug the garment down.

“Doctor Devorak… You’re completely bare…” I whispered in his ear.

“It seems I am, my dear.”

I stroked and squeezed his cock, eliciting quiet groans from him.

“Julian, please,” I whined. “Take me already.”

The echo of feet on the marble floors pulled me from my haze, and I pressed my hand over his mouth just as he was about to speak again. I mouthed _do not move_ , but I was too late; he’d already started slipping into me before he realized. I lurched forward and bit down hard on his shoulder to stop myself from crying out, but that only made him moan louder into my hand.

“Do you hear that?” Portia asked. I dug my nails into Julian’s cheek as he fully sheathed himself inside me, and I shook violently at the sensation. My breaths were hard and shallow as I adjusted to his size.

“I don’t hear anything,” Asra replied.

“I swear I heard something coming from down the hall.”

As her insistent footsteps made their way toward us, I pulled myself off of Julian, shuddering at the loss. I pulled his trousers up and knotted the laces, not caring about how he’d probably struggle with them later. He swooped down and plucked my top off the floor, hurriedly slipping it back over my head and smoothing his hands down to my sides.

“Kiss me,” he commanded and pulled me to him. I snaked my arms up around his neck and into the hair at his nape. I crashed my lips to his, marveling in his absolute genius to make them think we were just kissing the whole time.

His lips were heaven on mine, though I teased him with the occasional nip at his plump bottom lip, which made him giggle.

The curtain slid back, and I jumped away from Julian—had to make it look like we hadn’t expected them. Portia stood, holding the curtain, next to Asra. He watched with an amused look as Portia reprimanded her brother.

“You should be in bed!” she scolded.

The doctor looked to me with a sly grin.

“I know.”

I blushed and averted my gaze.

“You’re keeping (y/n) from designated party-planning duties, Ilya,” Asra mused, pulling me out of the alcove.

“I couldn’t resist. After all, It has been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

Portia rolled her eyes.

“Well, next time you shouldn’t go chasing after the dogs after I’ve mopped, and _maybe_ you won't have to spend days recovering while (y/n) goes about the day like the rest of us.”

I gave Julian a quick parting kiss and a knowing squeeze to his groin.

“See you in a few hours, Julian.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts over on [tumblr](http://www.pagingdoctordevorak.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> If you like what I do, consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/beebee97)


End file.
